Wayne Liggett
Wayne Liggett is a student at MacLuhan Middle School in Tennessee. Formerly a student in X Middle School, he served as a member of the Safety Patrol and was Cornelius Fillmore's original partner. Following his transfer to MacLuhan, Fillmore arranged for him to be transferred to the MacLuhan Middle School Safety Patrol as well. He currently holds the position of Patrol Sheriff of the Patrol. Not much is known about Wayne and his background, other than he was the one to catch Fillmore during his delinquent days raiding the school's chalk supply. Wayne had given Fillmore the ultimatum of joining the Safety Patrol or doing time in detention. To avoid the former, Fillmore took the latter. Since then they became good friends and had been partners in crime-solving until Wayne moved away to the South. Eventually Ingrid Third took his place on the Patrol after she transferred into X. Even after moving, Wayne remained in touch with Fillmore and continued receiving letters from him.Ingrid Third, Public Enemy No. 1 Wayne has a good life at his new school where he receives letters from his old partner. He was partnered up with Emily Kinzey, though this partnership wasn't made to last. After helping him out with some business, Emily dropped out of the force and changed schools when she became the target of threats and bullying from the corrupt officers.South of Friendship, North of Honor When Fillmore visited him in Tennessee, the two partook in some crime-solving together like in the old days. However, things grew serious when the season's first pralines went missing just before the planned fundraiser. As the fundraiser grew closer and the pralines remained missing, Wayne tried to cook something up to sell instead despite Fillmore's insistence that they investigate, highly suspicious of Patrol Sheriff Thrift. Though he took some prodding, the two went to investigate the Patrol Sheriff's private clubhouse, only to be ambushed by a group of scooter riders. The two evaded the riders and escaped with a strange brick. The next day, they investigated on the brick after class, finding out that it was from the sewers. Looking up the sewer map, they found out that they ran underneath the whole school, including the praline vault. There, they found that beneath the loose brick floor laid an entrance to the sewers, which they began to investigate. However, while in the sewers Thrift called him to the office, having arranged to have him removed from the force and gave him a 10 week detention sentence for breaking the school code by having personal photographs on his desk. In despair after he was given detention and replaced with Tyler, he had completely given up until Jeeter came back with word that Fillmore needed help. Hanging Tyler on a coat hanger from his patroller belt, he left for the sewers, getting rid of Thrift's two cronies with the plastic alligator before getting a micro and helping Fillmore engineer Thrift's public confession in front of the entire school, including Principal J. T. Thrift Sr., his father. With Thrift removed from the force and sent to a military school for five years, Wayne was promoted to Patrol Sheriff of the MacLuhan Middle School Safety Patrol. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Safety Patrol Category:Students